


Movie Catalog

by O_ToJoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Post-Canon, SecretSanta2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: “Possiamo andare a dormire?”“Come posso andare a dormire dopo un film del genere?” Stiles era a dir poco scandalizzato. “Hai visto quanto coraggio e quanto lealtà?”Derek indicò lo schermo del televisore, su cui continuavano a scorrere i titoli di coda. “Stai piangendo sulla storia di un cane.”“Ma è una storia vera!”“Vivi con un lupo mannaro.”“E allora? Se mi commuove per la storia di un cane, offendo la tua virilità?”[Secret Santa 2020 indetto da Fanwriter.it]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Movie Catalog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MultiE96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiE96/gifts).



> _Alla mia Mini_

Il film si concluse con una spettacolare inquadratura dall’alto del bianco paesaggio… Russo?  
Derek non ne era certo, si era distratto dopo dieci minuti dall’inizio del film - poi il suo rumoroso _coinquilino_ lo aveva preso a pugni in un raptus di eccessiva emotività. Se Derek non ricordava male, il protagonista - quello umano - era norvegese. Quindi erano in Norvegia. Eppure, in un’altra scena, era certo di aver visto la bandiera americana. Perciò era l’Alaska quella che vedeva? La Groenlandia? Il Canada?  
Troppo tardi. Lo schermo si era fatto nero ed erano partiti i titoli di coda.  
Un singhiozzo alla sua destra, avvertì Derek del triste destino che lo attendeva. Sbirciò il disastro umano seduto sul divano accanto a lui: il viso di Stiles era il ritratto del piagnisteo e il modo in cui si stringeva il cuscino al petto lo fece pentire di avergli lasciato scegliere il film.  
“Allora…” Tentò, tastando il terreno. “Andiamo a dormire?”  
Per tutta risposta, Stiles prese un fazzoletto e si soffiò rumorosamente il naso. “Ma come puoi essere così insensibile?”  
Derek inarcò le sopracciglia. “Dormire è un atto di crudeltà?”  
Stiles lo guardò rancoroso, quasi che le disgrazie accadute nel film fossero colpa sua. “Quel cane ha corso per quattrocento e passa chilometri in mezzo a una bufera di neve per salvare dei bambini!”  
Derek scrollò le spalle. “Penso di essermi addormentato intorno al novantesimo chilometro.”  
“Bruto! Insensibile!”  
“Possiamo andare a dormire?”  
“Come posso andare a dormire dopo un film del genere?” Stiles era a dir poco scandalizzato. “Hai visto quanto coraggio e quanto lealtà?”  
Derek indicò lo schermo del televisore, su cui continuavano a scorrere i titoli di coda. “Stai piangendo sulla storia di un cane.”  
“Ma è una storia vera!”  
“Vivi con un lupo mannaro.”  
“E allora? Se mi commuovo per la storia di un cane, offendo la tua virilità?”  
Derek lo fissò con le sopracciglia inarcate, chiedendosi a che punto della sua vita, Stiles aveva dimenticato tutto quello che aveva vissuto in prima persona - possessioni, manicomi e realtà parallele comprese. Una parte di lui lo stimava per questo: nonostante tutta l’oscurità che aveva caratterizzato la sua vita fin dal liceo, Stiles non aveva mai smesso di essere quel ragazzino rompi scatole che non perdeva mai occasione per irritarlo.  
E non si poteva dire che il presente fosse molto diverso.  
Derek si voltò verso la bacheca di sughero che aveva preso il sopravvento della cucina: le foto che vi erano appese provenivano dall’ultima scena del crimine a cui Stiles stava lavorando, e non erano molto piacevoli da guardare quando riuscivano a sedersi a quel piccolo insieme. Non accadeva spesso quanto a Derek sarebbe piaciuto, ma a Stiles non lo avrebbe mai detto: era incline al senso di colpa, e il lupo mannaro sapeva quanto era devoto al suo lavoro.  
Stiles aiutava le persone con l’unico potere che la natura gli aveva dato: l’intuito.  
Poi tornava a casa, si lasciava alle spalle tutte le brutture del mondo e decideva di dimenticarle fino al mattino seguente, scegliendo un film strappalacrime su dei cani da slitta che sfidano una bufera di neve per portare un farmaco a dei bambini malati.  
E Derek lo lasciava fare. Si annoiava, si pentiva di tutto quando Stiles diveniva petulante perché “guarda quanto sono carini da cuccioli! Chiedono urlando di essere coccolati. Tu eri così carino? Nah, tu non sei mai stato coccoloso in vita tua!”  
Ma non avrebbe scambiato quelle serate per nulla al mondo, perché se servivano a Stiles per mantenere il suo cuore integro, allora Derek avrebbe sopportato anche tutto il catalogo della Disney.  
Stiles si stiracchiò sul divano e diede un’occhiata all’orologio nell’angolo della cucina. “Oh, non è così tardi!” Esclamò, mettendosi comodo contro il petto del lupo mannaro.  
Derek accennò un sorriso soddisfatto, aspettando che il compagno prendesse l’iniziativa e magari compensasse quelle due ore di film sui cani, in due ore di _altro_.  
Il sogno s’infranse non appena Stiles allungò la mano verso il telecomando.  
“Abbiamo ancora tempo per vedere il live action di _Lily e il vagabondo_ ,” disse con entusiasmo.  
Stiles non lo sapeva, ma era fortunato che Derek Hale lo amasse più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, o nulla l’avrebbe salvato dal fare un volo di svariati metri dalla finestra, insieme al suo adorato televisore.


End file.
